A Forgotten Prince
by Glitchek
Summary: Being all alone in a large kingdom isn't always fun. Especially when you feel like you're in love with your best friend. [One-sided UsUk although it isn't too obvious? Alfred and Arthur are the ages of Prince Bubblegum and Marshall Lee.]
1. Chapter 1

A.N:

I suggest you listen to Jack's Lament by the All American Rejects or Too Late To Apologize: A Declaration on repeat (not needed but it would help) to get the mood i was trying to set. UwU)b

This was actually supposed to be all together as a one-shot but it got hella long so ill (gradually) be posting it in chapters. Maybe ill change my mind and put it all together as one horribly long one-shot but, euh, i dunno. /shrugs

Also, i heard that apparently some people don't like it when there is about one paragraph of just describing what someone is wearing 'just because apparently it will help their personality.' Im sorry, but i like describing what someone is wearing otherwise you wont know what they look like? They could be naked for all you know. So im sorry but i like to describe it. But please don't put that off of you reading the story.

Arthur is Marshall Lee, Alfred is Prince Gumball. I wont give anything else away but not everything in this is going to be the same as in Adventure time, there's just one difference, really.

Have fun.

* * *

><p>Alfred had woken up early in the morning, just as the sun was about to rise. He was still in the position he had fallen asleep in, which was very uncomfortable. He had a feeling something was going to happen today, something important but he couldn't tell what. Today just seemed different.<p>

He sat up in his large, king sized but horribly empty bed. He was used to this now. The emptiness. The tall-for-his-age American stretched, hearing his back click. "Another normal day.." He told himself. Once he managed to wrestle his way out of his blankets, he trudged over to his desk that had a large mirror sitting atop it. Yes, sure, he was a male but who said he couldn't have a vanity desk? Well, actually it was his mothers but she wasn't ever going to use it again, was she?

His mirror in his bathroom had been broken in half in a fit of rage so he couldn't use that one and no one was to see him using this one so who really cares?

Alfred leaned forwards slightly to look at the mirror and to see a person who glared back rather than smiled. The smile disappeared long ago. He looked himself over as best as he could, but today wasn't any different. His hair was horribly messy, he had dark circles under his eyes from another restless sleep and there was a small cut running along his cheek from where his glasses had dug too hard into his cheek as he slept. He was also very dirty and there seemed to be dust in his hair? No, it seemed as though it wasn't dust, it was sherbet that had fallen from a crack in his ceiling during the night.

"You need a shower, you cant go out lookin' like that, now can you?" Alfred pointed at his reflection and chuckled, trying to make the best of this situation. "What are your people gonna think if they saw you looking like that? Hm? Now you go take a shower!" He once again pointed at his reflection but this time with an angry look on his face, pretending that the boy in the mirror was scolding him, he moved away and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah, what ever-" He told himself.

This was the closest he could get to human interaction.

And it didn't bother him one bit.

After his longer than usual shower, he dried himself off and nearly pulled on his royal clothes. But he wasn't going to risk another accident. So instead, he pulled on a plain white t-shirt that he would usually wear under his pink robe- yes, it was pink. It kind of had to be pink since he _was_ a 'king' (More like _prince _he would tell himself) of a candy kingdom.

Once his shirt was on, he pulled on some purple jeans (they were the only close to normal trousers he had.) with a matching belt. His trainers were a darker colour of purple but no one would notice trainers nowadays.

He had finished getting dressed just as the sun was finally up, the light streaming into his bedroom and lighting everything up. It wasn't very pretty but Alfred had to live with it. His room was in ruins along with the rest of his home, parts of the ceiling had fallen and left a hole to see the sky, his wardrobe was only just standing, his chandelier had fallen years ago and was now in the middle of his room, smashed into pieces. The only thing that wasn't ruined was his bed. He always did his best to tidy up just in case the day _they _ever came back but it never worked. So he gave up.

Alfred looked out his window from his seat on his bed, he could see the Ice Kingdom from his home. It looked quite pretty. It was one of the few kingdoms besides his and the Fire kingdom's that hadn't died down yet. He walked over to his large window and leaned on his elbows on the window sill. The blonde closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, just enjoying the moment and saying a silent prayer to himself. He wasn't very religious but it didn't matter. He could try anyway.

"Please come back.." He asked no one. "When are you coming back.. I miss you guys.." He said before finishing with, "Im so scared of being alone.."

He wasn't usually one to admit that he was scared, because he was a hero of course! But his idea of being a 'hero' slowly disappeared over the years of being alone. He had no one to be a hero for, he only had one friend and that's it. His friend could stick up for himself, he can _fly _for gods sakes-

Oh, speaking of his friend, he had promised to meet him near the forest close to the Fire Kingdom. He needed to leave soon if he was going to get to him. Pulling on a jacket without even checking it first, he ran out his bedroom to leave the castle. The jacket felt kind of heavy but he just ignored it so he could get to his friend.

Once he got to the village that was outside his castle, he smiled. He always loved walking through there, even though there was no one left. But he could still love it, right?

"Good morning, Cinnamon buns!" He happily greeted a dummy that was especially made to look like his friend. All around the village there were dummies in certain places, apparently his family had left them there so he wouldn't get lonely. But they were coming back, weren't they? Yeah, of course.

"Good morning, Bannana Guard! Thank you for looking after my kingdom once again!" Alfred heartedly told the dummy shaped like one of the guards who used to work there. "Maybe you can have a night off tonight! I doubt anyone would actually try to attempt to attack the Candy Kingdom!" The blonde chuckled whole-heartedly and nudged the dummy in the side playfully.

The blonde American walked away from the lifeless figure to make his way to the large forest that made itself home right outside his castle. He had to get to his friend soon otherwise he would leave, thinking that Alfred wasn't going to come.

While Alfred was walking through the large forest, he started to kick at the pebbles that made up the path through the over grown greenery. He was still feeling a bit down but that was nothing! He could make himself cheer up quickly! He just needed something to think of.

Puppies.  
>Flowers.<br>Nice food.  
>Video games.<br>Candy.

By the time he had found his friend, he was smiling widely. A big smile was spread across his face that he just couldn't keep down. He used to be told that his smile was infectious, his smile could even make the saddest of people smile and he took pride in that.  
>He was taken out of his thoughts as he heard someone say:<p>

"Hello Alfred!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N:<br>/laughs **  
><strong>falls over **  
><strong>sobs**

**Cliff-hanger. 0w-)b  
>Who could it be, ooohh [Psh, im just joking, you guys probably already know. uwu]<br>R&R please, it would mean a lot and it helps me get stories out faster!**


	2. Chapter 2

A.N:

Whoops short chapter because i wanted to get this part out as soon as possible.

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey, Artie!" Alfred forced himself out of his happy thoughts and greeted his floating friend who was facing away from him, probably trying to fix something by the looks of it? He could only see Arthur's back, it was covered with a red check shirt that he always insisted on wearing. Alfred wasnt complaining though, he thought it looked good on the pale brit. Arthur was also in his black jeans that suit him oh so well (in Alfred's opinion, of course.) and he was also floating a bit off the floor as he always was.<p>

"So Alfred," Arthur began as he turned around and Alfred was taken from his thoughts to look at Arthur's face. He looked nice. "I found this while i was-" Arthur had turned around and started talking but stopped mid sentence to drop the item he was holding and for his mouth to fall open slightly as he stared at Alfred. Was something wrong? Was something behind him? Alfred turned around quickly and scanned the area behind him. No, there was nothing there.

"Gah-!" The american jolted back as when he had turned around, Arthur was right in front of him. So close that he could feel him breathing. He had fallen backwards and onto his behind as he stared up at his floating friend. Said floating friend kneeled down next to him and started tugging on his purple robe- Purple robe? Didnt he put on his jumper earlier?

Alfred looked down at the fabric to see that, no, he hadnt put on his jumper but had instead pulled on his royal purple robe without noticing. Had he seriously not noticed? Maybe that was why it felt so heavy earlier.

"What is this? It looks like it belongs to some kind of.." Arthur rubbed the fabric between his fingers before he smirked. "..It looks like it belongs to a pretty princess." Arthur laughed and continued to tug at the robe, his knees no longer touching the green grass as he was floating once again. The Brit moved behind his friend to go under the rest of Alfreds robe and to pull it around is kneck as if it was pinned there.

"I am now the _**king**_ of this land!" Arthur said loudly and proudly but he was obviously joking. Alfred forgot the panic that was making his heart race for a few moments and unpinned his robe so Arthur could use it better. He turned around, legs crossed and watched his friend who was still messing with his robe in the air. He looked so happy. Whenever Arthur _did _smile, it was usually a smug one but this one was genuine and actually... happy.

Alfred was about to ask Arthur if he was having fun but got inturrupted instead. "So where did you find this? Its so comfortable and obviously very well looked after!" Arthur said as he now sat on the floor like alfred, legs crossed, the robe still heavy on his small shoulders. Arthur was smaller and slightly shorter than other boys he knew, he always looked so frail too- _no Alfred. _You cant do this again. Just answer him.

Tell the truth.

_I cant._

_I have to._

"Its mine." Alfred told him. Arthur had a look of shock spread across his face before he laughed once again. A sort of 'I dont believe you' laugh. "Oh really, now? C'mon Alfred, tell me the truth. Where did you find this?" Arthur shuffled closer. Too close. _Too close._ "Did you steal it from the candy kingdom?" The Brit whispered.

Alfred could feel his heart race once again. How could he know it was from the Candy Kingdom? "There's a small sweet on top of the pin, its obviously from the Candy Kingdom," Arthur said as if he had read Alfred's mind. Or maybe Alfred had said his words outloud. "I.. Its mine. Like i said. It belongs to me." The sunny blond said proudly. He didnt feel scared anymore. He just wanted to let it all out.

The smile fell from Arthur's face and he sat back on his legs. He looked shocked. "You're not kidding, are you.." Arthur asked, but it didnt sound like a question he wanted answered. A rhetorical question. There were lots of those nowadays.

"Yeah, it is mine." The American began as he stood up. "And so is the kingdom."

Alfred held out his hand and Arthur took it. He stood up straight, still holding his best friend's hand. Arthurs hand was cold but soft. _Perfect._

"Want me to show you around my kingdom, Arthur?"


End file.
